


Nearly Lost You Again

by stuck_inher_daydreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_inher_daydreams/pseuds/stuck_inher_daydreams
Summary: “NO!” Barry screamed out in agony, caught in Devoe’s mechanical claw as he watched Marlize stab her sword straight through Iris’s stomach. He watched her blood spurt out, heard Iris’s gasping breath, and stood helpless as she fell to the groundThe scene where Barry stays with Iris after she gets stabbed which we probably won't see in the actual episode because the writer's hate us.





	Nearly Lost You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really quick ahead of tonight's episode because I know we won't actually get a scene like this. Forgive the abrupt ending, I wasn't sure what to write once I got out the dialogue that had been building in my head. Leave a comment if you enjoy!

“NO!” Barry screamed out in agony, caught in Devoe’s mechanical claw as he watched Marlize stab her sword straight through Iris’s stomach. He watched her blood spurt out, heard Iris’s gasping breath, and stood helpless as she fell to the ground. In a split second he looked around him and saw Cisco and Caitlin struggling to get back on their feet. Ralph was caught in Devoe’s other claw; he was flailing about trying to get loose. 

Marlize walked over to Devoe, opened a portal and jumped through. Devoe looked over to Barry and with a smirk tossed Ralph through as well. She released Barry then disappeared into her lair. Barry sped over to Iris, quickly putting a hand over her wound. “Iris, baby you’re going to be okay. Just hold on please.” He gathered her up in his arms and looked across the room. “Caitlin!” he yelled, just as Killer Frost began to morph back into their friend, Cisco also getting up. “Get to the med bay now.”

He ran over to the room and frantically placed Iris on the bed. His mind was running like crazy, taking him back to May of last year. “This cannot be happening again. No, no, no. Please, not again.” A breach opened behind him and Caitlin and Cisco jumped out, Caitlin immediately coming to Iris’s side to assess her wound. “Okay, the wound looks pretty deep but I can help her. Don’t worry, she’ll be fine.” Iris was slowly losing consciousness but before she did she looked to Barry. “Bear, I’m- I’m going to be okay, alright.” She was stumbling through her words, wincing in pain as she spoke. 

Barry couldn’t stand to see her like this, “You are going to be fine. We are not going through this again.” He grabbed her hand placing a kiss to her knuckles. “You do not get to leave me today, okay? I cannot lose you.” She attempted to reply but instead of words, blood came spurting out of her mouth. Caitlin finally spoke up again, “Barry listen to me. I know you want to stay with her but I need you to step back okay. Let me help her.” He looked up, ready to argue back when Iris put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her and could tell she was telling him to let go. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, whispered “I love you, come back to me,” and stepped back. Caitlin took his place, put Iris under anesthesia and got to work. 

-  
-  
-

After what felt like hours of waiting, and useless planning of ways to get Ralph back, Caitlin walked into the Cortex where the boys sat waiting. “The sword hit pretty deep but it didn’t hit any major arteries or organs. I was able to repair all the damage. She is going to be just fine and should be awake any minute.” Barry let out a breath of relief and ran over to Iris’s side.

He pulled up a chair right beside the bed and held her hand. He let his eyes trace over every inch of her face. She looked so calm and peaceful, something neither of them had felt for a long time. He hated that this was their life, that they kept having to watch the other get hurt and suffer. And yet, he could never do any of this without her. He smiled at that, knowing that she was always by his side.

He felt her start to stir and her eyes slowly opened. Just as she looked over to him, he leaned over and captured her lips in a deep kiss. He relished the feel of her lips moving against him, knowing it meant she was alive and okay. He pulled back but rested his forehead against hers, cupping her face with his hand. “I thought I lost you again,” he whispered softly then leaned back to look her in the eyes. She reached her own hand up and lightly stroked his cheek. “I’ve told you before. You are not going to lose me. Ever, okay? You are stuck with me,” she said, chuckling. 

He grinned widely at her, “Well thank god for that. I don’t ever want to be without you.”

She linked their hands together, “and you never will be. No matter how hard this universe tries to come between us. We’ll make it through somehow.” 

And with that he leaned over to kiss her again, and together they stayed in this one, peaceful moment.


End file.
